Quedando a mano
by m3n4sk3r
Summary: Hinata se lleva una desagradable sorpresa cuando va a visitar a su esposo. Destruida, toma una decision descabellada, que nunca imagino se sintiera tan bien. Trio, sexo explicito, Infidelidad.
1. quedar a mano fue muy placentero

Hola, les traigo el capitulo cun una pequeña actualización, y les recuerdo que todavia sigue la encuesta abierta. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, y por favor, si quieren insultarme, por lo menos haganlos como usuarios, no como guests.

* * *

El Byakugan es uno de los Doujutsus más poderosos del mundo ninja, le permite al usuario ver la red de chakra de su oponente y grandes distancias, algo que la matriarca Uzumaki hace uso en este momento, viendo algo que la desgarra, cuando quiso sorprender a su esposo en el trabajo, que debe estar cansado de lidiar con la delegación de Kumo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su amado esposo con su polla hasta el fondo en una rubia barata de Kumo, el grueso miembro penetrando con dureza el trasero de una kunoichi familiar a la ex Hyuuga. Samui, la peliazul recuerda entumecida por el descubrimiento, gemía como perra en celo mientras su infiel esposo disfrutaba el engañar a su esposa.

"¡OH…OH! ¡Hokage-sama!". Para horror de Hinata, se podía escucha a la mujer gritar como loca apoyada en escritorio, mientras el duro palo del Uzumaki salía y entraba del culo de la mujer.

El rubio se movia como loco, su pelvis chocando con el redondo trasero de la rubia, que solo gemia y se reclinaba sobre el escritorio, su coño chorreando sus fluidos con cada embestida del jinchuriki. Ambos rubios estaban perdidos en su mundo, sin saber que estaban siendo observados por la esposa del hombre.

Alejando la mirada y aguantando las ganas de llorar, Hinata se aleja de la oficina. De pronto, ve como se acerca a ella un hombre de tez oscura, un sombrero con el kanji del trueno dejando claro su identidad.

"Hinata-san, un placer verla" – Darui, el quinto Raikage saluda a la Matriarca Uzumaki. Notando su triste expresión, el hombre entendió que ella descubrió la infidelidad del Uzumaki.-"veo que ya se dio cuenta."

"¿usted sabia?" – Hinata parece que era la única no enterada de la costumbre del rubio de follar a todas las delegadas de las aldeas.

"lo siento" – el Raikage le dijo por decir, tenia los mismos hábitos que su contraparte del fuego. Pero no tenia esposa a la que serle fiel. El hombre de pronto abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a la kunoichi, viendo esa ropa holgada fallar en tapar esa voluptuosa figura.-"tetas grandes, culo redondo" – el Kumo-nin nota los atributos de la mujer.

"¿Qué pasa?" –la dolida mujer le pregunta al hombre que le sonríe.

"porque no le da un poco de su propia medicina a su esposo" – le propone.-"Naruto necesita una lección, ¿no lo crees?"

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, su esposo la engaña, quien sabe con cuantas mujeres. No conocía muy bien al usuario de Ranton, pero la necesidad de hacer algo la llevo a aceptar escucharlo.

Nunca se imagino como terminaría la noche

* * *

Ya en la tarde, un feliz Uzumaki iba en camino a su casa, su cuerpo cansado luego de lidiar con la delegación de Kumo. Darui desapareció como de costumbre, algo bastante conveniente para el líder de konoha, quedando solo la tetona rubia kunoichi. Intentado evitar una erección, algo difícil al recordar la intensa sesión que tuvo con la bella ninja, el rubio llega a su casa.

Al entrar, siente escalofríos por una razón desconocida, mientras llega al comedor. Al entrar, nota que sus hijos no se encuentran presentes y que su esposa lo ve con una mirada seria.

"¿Cómo te fue con esa mujerzuela?" – Naruto se congelo, su esposa sabia de sus pecadillos. Intento explicarle y pedir disculpas, pero Hinata levanta una mano y lo detiene.

"Estoy muy dolida" la peliazul resistía el perdonarlo de inmediato, al ver la cara del rubio. Debía ser fuerte, si lo perdona Naruto seguirá haciéndolo, debía probar que puede encarar a su marido

Debía quedar a mano.

"Tenemos dos opciones"- La mirada de la princesa se endurece, esforzándose por no tartamudear.-"nos separamos" – la puerta de la cocina se abre, un sonriente Darui acercándose.-"o ves como yo te soy infiel, como yo lo hice."

"Hinata"- Naruto se quedo quieto, viendo la decidida mirada de su esposa, algo que sorpresivamente lo excito, nunca la había visto tan firme. "si eso es lo que quieres". Miro de mala manera al Raikage, que sonríe, agradeciendo mentalmente no morir por su descaro.

"me alegro".- la mujer, tratando de ocultar sus nervios, se va a su habitación, los dos hombres siguiéndola. Sería la primera vez que tiene relaciones con otra persona que no sea su esposo, pero debía demostrar que tenía su orgullo.

* * *

Ya en la habitación, Hinata le señala a su amado rubio que se siente en una silla, mientras se acerca a Darui. Mirando al gran hombre, la menuda mujer se siente pequeña, y tímidamente se empieza a quitar la ropa.

El raikage ve con mucha atención como la mujer se empieza a desvestir, sus enormes tetas apenas contenidas por un escote blanco, sus shorts mostrando la curvatura de su trasero. Acercándose, el hombre besa a la mujer, que sorprendida abre su boca, la lengua del invadiendo su pequeña boca.

"aahh"- la mujer se siente excitad de la morbosa situación, su marido viéndola ser infiel con un hombre que no conoce, las manos del raikage apretando sus nalgas y su bulto presionando su estomago.-"Darui-san"

EL raikage rompe con facilidad el escote de la princesa Hyuuga, sus redondas tetas desafiando la gravedad, mientras le baja los shorts y las pantis, dejándola desnuda. "que cuerpo ocultabas, Hyuuga"-. Las oscuras manos del hombre la llevan a la cama, la mujer dejándose llevar por la situación.

Quitándose la ropa, el hombre siente su orgullo irse a las nubes ante la apreciación de la Hyuuga por su enorme polla. Tratando de no mirar al rubio con mirada asesina, el Raikage se acerca a la mujer. Montando el escote de la matriarca Uzumaki, que lo mira con una mezcla de nerviosismo y lujuria que lo endurecen a más no poder,

"¿porque no aprovechas esas grandes tetas?" – Darui sonríe al ver como la mujer envuelve sus redondos pechos alrededor de su polla, sus ojos blancos mirándolo fijamente, y empieza mover su pelvis hacia delante y atrás, la mujer dándole lamidas a la punta de su grueso palo. La sensación de esas tetas frotando su polla y como esa piel blanca contrastaba con su oscura verga la excitaban más de lo que hubiera estado jamás, tener al hombre más fuerte del mundo mirándolos sin hacer nada era otro bono.

Preso de la lujuria, el raikage se agarra la cabeza de ama de casa y con toda su fuerza entierra su miembro en su garganta, ignorando las arcadas de la mujer. –"te gusta tener la boquita llena no, ¿Hyuuga?" el kumo-nin siente como la mujer se acostumbra al tratamiento y con timidez chupa su polla, sus ojos cerrados mientras mueve la cabeza. La Hyuuga siente su coño humedecerse al ser tratada así, viendo entre el rabillo de sus ojos a su amado rubio.

Este tenía una complicada expresión en el rostro, testigo de su esposa teniendo relaciones con otro hombre. Por un lado, se siente culpable de haber comenzado todo esto al engañar a su esposa con tantas mujeres, aunque Hinata solo sabe de Samui, y por otro lado, quiere matar al hijo de puta actualmente follando la pequeña boca de la peliazul, mientras manosea esas tetas que el rubio tanto ama.

"mierda, mierda" – El rubio agradecía que Kurama este dormido, no quería al zorro molestarlo con los pensamientos que tiene. Mas allá del enojo y culpa, lo que más siente en este momento el Hokage es excitación, viendo a su esposa en un claro estado de excitación, algo que pocas ha visto en la mojigata ex-Hyuuga.

"aahh"- La bella mujer exclama de alivio cuando Darui se cansa de abusar de su boca, golpeando sus pechos con su gordo pito. – "que grande es" – la kunoichi se ríe cuando el kumo-nin la carga hasta la base de la cama – "veo que alguien está emocionado" – el hombre solo le sonríe mientras levanta sus piernas colocando sus pies sobre sus hombros, el shinobi arrodillándose y frotando so polla en la húmeda vagina de la madura belleza. –"mira Naruto-kun, me va a penetrar otro hombre" – la mujer gime a medida que su amante entierra su polla en su cálido coño, su mirada fija en esposo -"aahh, dios, Darui-san" la mujer siente como el pene se hunde en su interior, sus bolas golpeando sus nalgas.

"que esta buena tu mujer Naruto"- Darui le dice divertidamente a su homologo, que solo frunce el ceño. El hombre decide enfocarse en la belleza en vez del shinobi en caso de que este se enoje mas y lo mate, algo fácil por lo bien que se siente la puta Hyuuga, viéndose tan pequeña e inofensiva debajo de 'el. Aumentado la velocidad, se sonríen mientras la joven madre aprieta los brazos de su amante mientras este se mueve con dureza.

La cama se mueve con los movimientos de la pareja, ante la atenta mirada de Naruto, que lentamente se masajea su duro bulto sobre el pantalón, abrumado por la situación. La Hyuuga grita cuando el hombre, sin salir de su concha, se apoya en sus pies inclinado, presionándola contra la cama.-"mmmmm" – los gemidos de la mujer se ven silenciados por los labios del shinobi, que aumenta el ritmo de sus embestida, su pelvis casi pareciendo un borrón, su oscuro pene entrando y saliendo de la pálida mujer.

El rubio se quita el pantalón y empieza a masturbarse al ver a su esposa en tan candente posición, su rosado ano a su vista mientras su concha es castigada por el otro kage. –"nunca le he follado el culo"- el rubio piensa con diversión, dominado por la excitación.

Hinata mía a su esposo con lujuria, fuera de sí. La peliazul golpea suavemente los brazos del kumo-nin, que la mira fastidiado.-"creo que ya aprendió su lección Darui-san" – los amantes se separan y la bella mujer se arrodilla en la cama, el rubio uniéndoseles, poniéndose al lado del hombre mayor. Todos estaban en silencio, los kages viéndose serios, y la tetona mujer en sus rodillas, fascinada viendo dos gordas vergas frente a ella.

"Naruto-kun" –la mujer se dirige a su esposo, que la mira tranquilo. Las suaves manos de la matriarca Uzumaki masajeando los huevos de los fuertes guerreros.-"con esto quedamos a mano, ¿no?" – al ver que el rubio le asentía, la mujer felizmente engulle hasta la base el miembro de su marido, su mano derecha masturbando a su amante, para luego cambiar al otro kage, su mano izquierda dándole placer al rubio. Así siguió la kunoichi por un buen rato, chupando y masturbando ambos miembros, sus tetas manoseadas y abofeteados por los excitados hombres, que perdían el antagonismo hacia el otro, por ahora.

"aahh".- la mujer suspira contenta, masturbando a ambos hombres antes de juntar sus puntas y metiéndolos en su boca, su lengua lamiendo las puntas de sus grandes pollas.

La mujer chilla de la sorpresa al sentir a su marido empujarla a la cama, girándole y pegando su pecho a su pálida espalda, enterrando su polla en la sensitiva vagina de su esposa.-"no seas tan bruto" – la mujer se queja a medias, disfrutando de la sensación, viendo a Darui colocarse frente a ella, la bella mujer abre su boca para satisfacer al kumo-nin, que disfruta de una fenomenal mamada. Así se mantuvieron por un buen rato, el rubio nalgueando a su hermosa mujer que esta abrumada por estar en medio de dos viriles hombres.

"¿Naruto-kun?" la peliazul le pregunta confundida a su marido, que saco de improviso su polla de la feminidad de la mujer. Hinata abre sus ojos al sentir la punta del miembro de su esposo lentamente entrando en su virginal ano.-"ahí no cariño" – la mujer objeta-"no estoy preparad-"- la mujer no puede seguir hablando cuando la sombre del trueno vuelve a follas su boca, sus gritos solo aumentando cuando el rubio empieza a hundir su pene en el apretado ano de la ex-Hyuuga.

La pareja se queja de la nueva situación, pero el hokage rápidamente se pone cómodo y empieza a embestir el culo de su dama, que se siente como una puta en esta situación, siendo follada en su más estrecho agujero y teniendo relaciones con alguien más que su querido esposo.-"¿Te gusta por el culo Hinata?" – Naruto la nalguea, agarrándola del pelo para que lo mire, la mirada perdida de la mujer excitándolo.-"dime te gusta que te rompa tu ano"- el rubio quita su pene del trasero de Hinata, para pegarlo a sus nalgas

"¡no!" - la mujer se queja –"no me gusta…" - la mujer chilla cuando el konoha-nin introduce la punta en su ano. Darui se queda quieto mirándolos, esperando que el Jinchuriki convenza a la mujer.

"¿segura?" – el divertido rubio sigue jugando, mientras metía dos dedos en el húmedo coño de su mujer, que muerde los labios.-"bueno, no importa" – de improviso, el rubio vuelve a penetrar el más estrecho agujero de la Uzumaki.

"¡rómpeme el culo!" – los tres se sorprenden por el vulgar grito de la mujer, pero su marido obedece y embiste rápidamente en el agujero de la mujer, asintiendo a su compañero ninja, que solo sonríe. La mujer solo ve como su amante se recuesta en la cama, su pene erguido como si fuera una bandera.

"ven aquí, Hyuuga" El kage señala su pelvis, a lo que la peliazul besa a su marido antes de moverse encima de Darui, su grueso pene entre sus nalgas.

"quieres probar mi culito ¿Darui-san?" – la serena voz de la Hyuuga contrastaba con sus sucias palabras, mientras movía sus caderas sobre sus amante. El Kumo-nin solo le sonríe y separa sus nalgas. "adelante" - la Hyuuga agarra la polla con una mano y lentamente lo hunde en su ano, empezando a cabalgarlo con rapidez. "Naruto-kun, usa mi boquita" la Hyuuga no olvido a su esposo, que aprovecha la invitación para follar su boca, agarrando su cabeza para un mayor agarre.

"que culo tienes Hyuuga" – Darui la sujeta de las nalgas mientras la mueve de arriba abajo.- "quien diría que fueras toda una puta"- la Uzumaki lo abofetea por el comentario, sin dejar de cabalgarlo o chupar a Naruto.-"no te gustan esos comentarios"- lejos de ofenderse, el Kumo-nin aumenta la fuerza de sus embestidas.

"no tan fuerte idiota" – la mujer deja de mamar a Naruto para quejarse, abofeteándolo varias veces, a lo que el usuario Ranton solo sonríe descaradamente.

"Hokage"- Darui le dice al Hokage, dejando de embestir en la mujer.

"¿Qué cosa?" – el rubio estaba siendo masturbado por las hábiles mano de su mujer.

"¿porque no la follamos juntos?"

"¿que tienen pensado? – La Hyuuga se siente consternada ante el intercambio de palabras, chillando cuando su marido la levanta y la lleva al suelo, ambos de pie y Hinata dándole la espalda a su marido, que se presiona contra ella. La pareja se mira a los ojos mientras Naruto frota el clítoris de la mujer, provocándole leves gemidos.

"esto te va a encantar Hyuuga" - el Kumo-nin se acerca a ellas y la agarras de las nalgas, levantándola e introduciendo de golpe su verga en la concha de ella. La mujer sol chilla y envuelve sus piernas en la cintura de su amante, mientras este la mueve un poco, ambos felices de las sensaciones, hasta que Naruto se acerca a ellos.

"¿Qué hace Naruto-kun?" – La Hyuuga emite un grito de sorpresa cuando siente al rubio meter su gorda verga en su culo.-"dos al mismo…tiempo" – La Hyuuga solo podía sentirse abrumada entre los dos hombres, sus agujeros recibiendo los dos falos.

La rubia arque un poco la espalda, dándole espacio al rubio para jugar con sus tetas, que hace con entusiasmo, manoseando su par de melones con dureza. Rebotando sobre los dos miembros, la peliazul besa a su amante, sus lenguas chocando mientras se retuerce del placer de la doble penetración.

"Hey Naruto, cambiemos" – el Raikage le dice al rubio, queriendo probar de nuevo el trasero de la Hyuuga.

"no" – el Hokage responde, feliz de seguir donde estaba,

"aahh"- la matriarca Uzumaki chilla cuando ambos se vuelven más brusco, molestos con el otro.-"cálmense chicos" – apoyando sus brazos en las hombros de los hombre, la kunoichi gime de placer y dolor. Rodando los ojos al ver a sus hombres mirarse de mala manera, la mujer se pregunta cuál es la fascinación con su trasero, agarra sus cabezas y las lleva a sus tetas, la madura belleza gime con satisfacción cuando empieza a chupar sus rosados pezones.-"¿Por qué no pueden compartir?"

"muy buena idea" – Darui le responde a la Hyuuga, saliendo de su coño, mientras le señala la cama al kage rubio. Antes de que la kunoichi pueda parpadear, se encontraba recostada en la cama, los líderes de la Hoja y la Nube mirándola con lujuria, masturbando sus viriles miembros.

"hay algo muy popular en Kumo, cuando a las putas les gusta por el culo"- el Hombre de tez oscura le dice al Jinchuriki, que arquea una ceja. –"¿porque crees que Samui es tan buena?".- el hombre del Rayo le recuerda al rubio la razón por la que tiene que compartir a su esposa.

"golpe bajo idiota" – el rubio le responde fastidiado, pero igualmente curioso por lo que el Kumo-nin tiene planeado. Siguiendo al Raikage, ambos se colocan pegados al otro, sus duros penes tocando el ano de la Hyuuga.-"bueno, siempre hay una primera vez".

"Oigan que hacen" -la kunoichi les pregunta nerviosa, viendo como los kages se inclinaban y lentamente introducían, al mismo tiempo, sus gruesa pollas en su apretado ano.-"¡oh por Dios!".- la mujer chilla de la sorpresa, los hombres gruñendo por el esfuerzo de penetrar es estrecho agujero, centímetro a centímetro de verga blanca y negra inundando su ser.-"¡me van a romper! ¡Sáquenlos por favor!", Apretando con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, la mujer les ruega que dejen de abusar de su culito.

"tranquila Hyuuga, te acostumbraras". Darui le dice, encontrando un ritmo con el rubio, uno embistiendo y el otro saliendo, en un vaivén de caderas que dejan a la tetona Hyuuga sin palabras, su mirada perdida y su coño chorreando jugos por la morbosa escena.

"No está mal". El Hokage admite, coordinando sus embestidas con el hombre mayor, la posición haciéndole difícil enterrar su polla en el culo de su esposa, sus dedos apretando el clítoris de la ninja del equipo 8, sacándole un grito. Pero el hombre más fuerte del mundo quería más. Subiendo a la cama, el hombre del equipo Kakashi agarra de forma brusca a su esposa, alejándola del Kumo-nin, que se queja.

"No seas tan brusco, Naruto-kun"- la mujer le dice juguetonamente al rubio, su voluptuoso cuerpo empapado en sudor y fluidos vaginales, sus agujeros sensibles luego de ser follada por dos enormes pollas, La mujer se desconcierta al no recibir respuesta, jadeando cuando su esposo la sube encima de él, la mujer cayendo de espaldas sobre el Hokage, que con una mano acomoda su pene en su abusado culito.

"¡ohhh!" - la belleza Uzumaki chilla ante la repentina penetración, la polla hundiéndose en su trasero, su cuerpo perdiendo toda su fuerza. El Rubio agarrando sus piernas con el brazo izquierdo.

"¿Te gusto engañarme?" – el rubio nalguea con furia a su esposa, su blanca piel enrojeciéndose ante los fuertes golpes, mientras su pelvis se mueve con una increíble rapidez.

"no, yo no…" – la mujer intenta replicarle, abrumada por la dura follada, su cuerpo siendo tratado como una muñeca de trapo.-"yo solo quería…"

"No importa lo que querías" – el rubio no se detiene.-"después de esto no vas a poder caminar"- la mujer nunca había visto a su marido así, tan agresivo. La Hyuuga siente su cuerpo calentarse ante el trato, ese lado pareciéndole sumamente atractivo.

"bien dicho"- Darui se les acerca, no queriendo ser dejado de lado por la pareja, quitando el brazo del Hokage para abrir las piernas de la matriarca Uzumaki. -"pero acá somos tres". Rápidamente introduce su pene en el ya lleno culo de la kunoichi, ambos hombres ignorando sus miembros frotándose con el otro, enfocados en no correrse ante la estrechez del ano de la princesa Hyuuga.

"no de nuevo…" – la ninja de konoha se queja del dolor, dos pollas embistiendo con facilidad su ano, sus pelvis chocando con sus muslos. La habitación de lleno de sonidos de piel chocando, ambos hombres adorando los gemidos que la de ojos perla mientras era balanceada sobre dos pollas.

"tienes a la mujer perfecta, Naruto" – Darui ve con fascinación los melones de la ninja rebotar en todas direcciones, su concha chorreando sus jugos sobre las pelvis de los hombres, sus miembros entrando y saliendo del redondo culo de la ama de casa.-"pero mira esa carita"- abofeteando la cara de la mujer, sonríe con suficiencia ante la mirada de lujuria de la mujer

"me alegro que pienses así"- el rubio responde sarcástico al hombre que esta follando a su esposa, apretando sus tetas con ambas manos. La mujer empieza a menear sus caderas, tratando de llevarlos al orgasmo, ya agotada de la intensa sesión.

"ohh mierda"- Ambos hombres están perdiendo el control, sus movimientos erráticos, los tres presos de la lujuria. La mujer se sorprende al sentir a sus amantes salir de su abusado culo, poniéndola de rodillas.

"ara ara" – la mujer se ríe cuando los hombres se colocan detrás de ella, colocando sus penes debajo de sus axilas, las puntas tocando sus blancos pechos.-"que chicos tan traviesos" -juntando sus brazos, la Hyuuga siente las gordas vergas moverse frenéticamente, los kages perdiendo el aliento a medida que llegan a su límite. Corriéndose casi al unisonó, los hombres liberan una enorme cantidad de semen, pintando las grandes tetas de Hinata con su leche.

"me dejaron toda sucia" – la kunoichi lame la leche en sus pechos, su mirada aperlada en los jadeantes hombres, que caen en la cama, sus miembros ablandeciéndose. Los hombres ríen, chocando puños, el rubio demasiado satisfecho y agotado para sentir rabia. La mujer se alegra de ver a su marido feliz, su intención nunca fue hacerlo sentir mal, solo quería que reciba de su propia medicina. Gateando, la mujer se acerca a los exhaustos hombres, agarrando un miembro en cada mano.

"que puta te salió la mujer Naruto" – suaves manos masturbaban los semi-duros miembros

"como si fuera de Kumo" – el Hokage coloca sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y disfruta de la paja

"espero que tengan mas energías" – Hinata estaba determinada a seguir con la noche –"aun nos falta mucho para quedar a mano, Naruto-kun"

"puede ser" – al rubio le cae una gota de sudor por el rostro, nervioso por la declaración. Si Su hermosa esposa quisiera quedar a mano, seria mal para él, que se acostó con todo lo que tenía vagina.

Aun así, el imaginar a su dulce esposa con otros hombres, todos dedicados a follar a la hermosa mujer, lo excitaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

* * *

Le arregle unos pequeños errores


	2. Anuncio y disculpas

Hola, este no es un nuevo capitulo sino un anuncio que sera eliminado en 3 días, en el cúal quiero anunciar 3 cosas:

1\. Publique el fic de la ganadora de la encuesta de Abril, Yang Xiao-Long de RWBY, y la ganadora de la encuesta de Mayo (Me atrase un poco), Samui de Naruto, tendra su historia tan pronto como me sea posible.

2\. Publique en mi perfil una nueva encuesta, basada en novelas ligeras, si es que quieren echar un vistazo y votar. Si bien las historias estan basadas en los universos de las NL, aquellas que están ante-puestas por el termino (Xover) serán, como dice el termino, crossover con diferentes franquicias como Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Fate series, entre otras más. Los resumenes de las opiones están en mi perfil si quieren saber más.

3\. Realizare algunas re-escrituras de algunas de mis historias, para darles más sentido dentro de sus universos, en especifico:

-(Naruto) Sorpresa: reescribi la versión en Ingles y planeo hacer lo mismo con la versión en Español.

-(DxD) Las obligaciones y placeres de Akeno: la reescribire por completo, para que la historia refleje de mejor manera a Issei y Akeno.

-(Naruto) Baransu Byou: publicare un capítulo corto para avanzar la trama.

Gracias por leer mis historias, lamento la tardanza.


End file.
